Maître Gims (rapper)
Gandhi Djuna (French pronunciation: dʒunɑ, born 6 May 1986), better known by his stage name Maître Gims, is a Congolese-born French rapper and singer. He grew up in France and currently lives there. He is a former member of the hip hop group Sexion d'Assaut, and has developed a solo career with a major release, his solo album Subliminal. Biography Career Djuna was born in Kinshasa, DR Congo, from where his family immigrated to Paris when he was two years old. Djuna started his music career while studying in junior high, collaborating with Sexion d'Assaut. He recorded his first track with Sexion d'Assaut "Coup 2 Pression" and worked with JR in the Prototype 3015 duo project. He decided to add Maître to his name Gims and also used the pseudonyme "le Fléau" ("the Bane"). He also worked on a number of independent releases, and a mixtape La Terre du Milieu ("Middle-Earth") as part of 3e Prototype after taking Dawala as manager. In 2007, he also worked as producer, wrote instrumental pieces and released his maxi Pour ceux qui dorment les yeux ouverts ("For those who sleep with open eyes"). On the maxi were tracks with Sexion d'Assaut, rapper Koma (from Scred Connexion) and a singer Carole. Continuing to record tracks with Sexion d'Assaut at two Inch'All Star battles, he became a well-known French freestyler. He also took part with 3e Prototype in a new street album called Le Renouveau ("The Rebirth"). In 2011, Maître Gims issued a collaboration with his father Djuna Djanana in a new album of Djanana and in 2012, was the artist for a comic book called Au cœur du vortex ("In the Heart of the Vortex"). Maître Gims heavily promoted the release of his 2013 album Subliminal on 20 May 2013 as he announced with the video "Welcome to the Wa Part. 4: La Consécration". He also released a series of 6 consecutive releases included unpublished materials called Ceci n'est pas un Clip. On 1 March 2013, Maître Gims released "Meurtre par strangulation" (M.P.S.) as a first pre-release from the Subliminal album. On 15 March 2013, just two weeks later, he released a second track from the album "J'me tire", that topped the SNEP official French Singles Chart. Subliminal was a big commercial success and made it to number 2 in the French albums chart and number 1 in the Belgian French charts. On 2 December 2013, a new edition titled La face cachée was released by Wati B and Jive Records, containing 6 additional tracks in addition to the 18 tracks on the original Subliminal release. He has also started his own record label, MMC (Monstre Marin Corporation). Maître Gims released his second album, Mon coeur avait raison on 28 August 2015. The album is divided into Pilule bleue (15 tracks) and Pilule rouge (11 tracks). The album reached number one in France SNEP and in Belgium Ultratop. The song Est-ce que tu m'aimes? reached number one in Italy FIMI and number 3 in France SNEP and was a popular hit throughout several European countries after its release. On 23 March 2018, Maître Gims released his third album La Ceinture Noire. The album includes a total of 40 tracks, including tracks like a remix of the popular Armenian hit Mi Gna featuring Armenian American DJ Super Sako and Hayko, "Corazón" featuring American rapper Lil Wayne, "Loup Garou" featuring French rapper Sofiane, and "La Même" featuring French singer Vianney. The album reached #1 in French charts SNEP for eleven weeks. Monstre Marin Corporation (MMC) Maître Gims created his own record label MMC (standing for Monstre Marin Corporation) that is affiliated with Universal Music France. He signed rapper Bedjik (his younger sibling), rapper Yanslo (19e arrondissement), Coupé-Décalé artist DJ Arafat, DJ Last One who already DJs for Maître Gims and Amalya, a contestant in. Discography Collab albums as part of Sexion d'Assaut * Albums * 2017: Mixtapes * Singles * Songs * Music * Music Video * Videos * Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of French rappers and rap groups * List of French rappers Category:Wikipedia Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:French hip-hop Category:French rappers Category:French rappers and rap groups Category:1986 births Category:May 6 birthdays